Ghosting
|-|modern= __NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ :sorapaw's sona : Appearance :"bite my tongue bide my time, wearing a warning sign" A small, wingless dragoness with ridged scales and small limbs. She is quite short compared to her counterparts, seeming weak both physically and mentally compared to them. She is considered soft and wouldn't at all be like the normal dragon. Her scales are oak-brown and are very ridged, part of her slight MudWing heritage. She does not have many out-of-color scales, most of them are exactly the same color. The oak-brown is more on the reddish side, but could still pass for a chocolate milk color. Her underbelly, claws, and ridge are all a pale, creamy, dusty yellow color. They are all textured quite smoothly, rather than being sharp or ridged. Her talons are pudgy and look slightly more like cow hooves than dragon claws, however, they can function just like any other dragon's can. She also has several off-scales around her eyes that are this same color. She has a SwiftWing/SandWing-resembling mane on her head and on the end of her tail. They are mint-chocolate-chip colored, platinum and mint green colors, swirling to create unique patterns. Moving on to her face, her eye dots/eyebrows are a grey-purple-blue, as well as her tongue. Her eyes are a brilliant red-pink, with dusty magenta pupils that constantly shine with life and dreams. She has long eyelashes that are pale blue. She wears golden-framed glasses with strawberry lenses constantly over her eyes. For apparel, she wears a rusty red-pink tank top with an odd, triangular design on it. Her pants are baggy blue-purple with a small cream colored waist band/belt on the top. She wears dark teal/blue boots with orange-red straps on them. Personality :"wait til' the world is mine, visions i vandalize, cold in my kingdom size" *LOUD *really wants to get to know others *wants to make herself known but doesn't know how *kinda awkward but also not *good at social most of the time *"fight me" aesthetic + lesbian aesthetic *loves flowers *loves chips *lazy *good at beating people up *loves asian food *yawns a lot *sometimes she can be a little silly *loves birds *is pretty smart but not really *hates the idea of being a "queen" *lashes out often *hate is her go to word when describing people she doesn't know History :"fell for these ocean eyes: you should see me in a crown" hmm Relationships :"quote" please only ask to be in relationships if we have talked before. i have every right to decline. Zeri: Ghost thinks that Zeri is amazing and a great friend. She thinks that the hybrid is beautiful and really fun to hang around. Ghosting loves how sassy Zeri is and enjoys talking to her at any chance that the two get. Ghost considers Zeri a closer friend, and knows that Zeri will always be there for her, and her for Zeri. Lucas: Infinity: Jacaranda: Stormbreak: 'Ghost thinks that Stormbreak is great. She loves their slightly off-putting personality and cold sense of humor. Ghost always enjoys talking with the dark dragon and thinks that they're an exceptional artist. She's impressed by their art and writing, seeing as when they first started talking they had art half as good as now. She would love to talk with Storm more often, and always aims to be friendly and sarcastic with them. 'Blood Moon: ' '''Disc: ' 'Iceberry: ' Trivia :"i'm gonna run this nothing town." *short (5'2 as human) *has been doing digital art for 3 years *loves all food but mostly asian food *favorite drink is any tea (loves bubble tea) *lipstick lesbian *wants to marry billie eilish or abby glover *not a furry *can be in canon (finnerbreak) *favorite color is pastel blue *can be super cold and threatening to others if she wants to be *doesn't want wings *tongue is blue-purple-grey *loves peanut butter *plays percussion but sucks really bad *wants to learn ukulele, has a little knowledge on how to play, but has forgotten most of it *really good at saving money and thinks things over a lot before buying them *loves fairy lights *eyelashes are not fake *really really really hates when anyone thinks of her like a royal or treats her different Gallery :"watch me make em bow, one by, one by one" vintage cactus in the kitchen window, bow to me.png|sorapaw memes.png|sorapaw Fornell.png|ivyfrost18 bring_it_up_to_let_it_down_by_stvrprince-dcizr10.png|bullfrog/stvrprince nell_headshot_by_ovisoh-dcj0upl.png.jpg|zzzsleepycreeper/ovisoh NellBySparrowsSister.jpeg|astroid (sparrow's sister) NellBySparrow.jpeg|sparrow the skywing Thebiggayyyyy.png|grapecakes 15334423114302114303739.jpg|dragonarrow im gonna run this nothing town.png|sorapaw bellyache.png|sorapaw napalm skies.png|sorapaw Nell.png|hornet the hivewing CloudyHairChild.png|constellation nation Nell's Aesthetics.jpg|dragonarrow5767 8BD24F53-1457-4541-B7CC-3D08D160BEB7.png|nibby the bird what a tragedy.png|nightstrike the dragon/2-storm-broken-wings Moms.png|raybean nightowl.png|sorapaw Verysad.png|raybean nightmare eyes.png|sorapaw Getting cold.png|intergalacticfly die anywhere else.png|sorapaw weird autumn.png|sorapaw you can pretend you dont miss me.png|sorapaw they_blep_by_chaiiwolfe-dcqdbnd.png|chaiiwolfe ghost__con__4__by_plushyy-dcqep04.png|plushyy quiet when im coming home.png|sorapaw B&TCH !!!!!!!.png|sorapaw |-|canon= __NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ :sorapaw's sona : Appearance :"bite my tongue bide my time, wearing a warning sign" A small dragoness with ridged scales and small limbs. She is quite short compared to her counterparts, seeming weak both physically and mentally compared to them. She is considered soft and wouldn't at all be like the normal dragon. Her scales are oak-brown and are very ridged, part of her slight MudWing heritage. She does not have many out-of-color scales, most of them are exactly the same color. The oak-brown is more on the reddish side, but could still pass for a chocolate milk color. Ghosting's wings are prosthetics, large crow's wings with golden clips that can attach to her back. They cannot be removed. These wings are as large as a SkyWing's are. They sometimes shed feathers, and the gold parts need to be polished and cleaned often to avoid infection. Her underbelly, claws, and ridge are all a pale, creamy, dusty yellow color. They are all textured quite smoothly, rather than being sharp or ridged. Her talons are pudgy and look slightly more like cow hooves than dragon claws, however, they can function just like any other dragon's can. She also has several off-scales around her eyes that are this same color. She has a SwiftWing/SandWing-resembling mane on her head and on the end of her tail. They are mint-chocolate-chip colored, platinum and mint green colors, swirling to create unique patterns. Moving on to her face, her eye dots/eyebrows are a grey-purple-blue, as well as her tongue. Her eyes are a brilliant red-pink, with dusty magenta pupils that constantly shine with life and dreams. She has long eyelashes that are pale blue. Ghosting typically wears a half-gas mask, one that covers most of her snout, but not her eyes. It is made from silver and leather. Personality :"wait til' the world is mine, visions i vandalize, cold in my kingdom size" *LOUD *hungry *very soldiery *young *curious *has a temper *charming *can be lazy *sorta smart *friendly when not fighting History :"fell for these ocean eyes: you should see me in a crown" originally a hybrid egg enchanted by an animus mudwing named Cocoa, but Cocoa's mother, Terracotta, made her give the egg up. hatched by several skywings illegally, found by guards, scarlet decided that she wanted to use her on the battlefield after seeing her plasmic fire. given prosthetic wings, raised with other skywing soldiers, decided to wear the half gas mask as a signature. when the war ended, she stayed in the palace with Queen Ruby, continuing in the royal guard. Relationships :"quote" '''please only ask to be in relationships if we have talked before. i have every right to decline. yee haw...these relations are for story purposes only, will add Trivia :"i'm gonna run this nothing town." *loves sunsets and pale blues *doesn't pay attention to those who dislike her *doesn't like to use weapons, only claws, teeth, and fire *very friendly *discovered she was gay when falling for a skywing friend who was stationed at an outpost later on *hungry all the time *doesn't like flying too much, as her wings are sometimes painful *likes dancing and music *heat>cold *is kindest towards mudwings, as she envies them and their families *doesn't really wonder about her own family though Gallery :"watch me make em bow, one by, one by one" Spooky.png|sorapaw Category:Dragonsonas Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Sorapaw)